


A Gift for Genevieve

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah gives Genevieve a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Genevieve

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "Long Way Back From Hell" with minor spoilers for that episode. Written for challenge 15 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

Genevieve was leaving the hospital for the day when she heard a voice behind her calling her name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rebekah hurrying out the front doors.

“There you are!” said the blonde. “I’ve been looking for you all day. I wanted to give you this” she said, taking a tiny box out of her coat pocket.

Surprised, Genevieve opened the box. Inside was a gold necklace with a type of stone Genevieve had never seen before. The stone was dark green with bright red spots.

“I can’t possibly accept this” said Genevieve, knowing the necklace probably cost more than she made in three months.

“I insist” said Rebekah. “It’s my way of saying thank you for that favor you did me.”

“It’s beautiful” said Genevieve.

“It’s heliotrope” said Rebekah. “I thought the green and red would look good with your red hair.”

“Thank you” said Genevieve.


End file.
